


Asmo's Pets (A Demon's Chosen Pet Book 3)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Dark, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lust, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Asmo loves beautiful toys but when his most recent toy loses his interest he goes in search for another. But instead of one he finds two. A male and female that are drenched in the scents of lust and blood and seem to relish in the darkness.(Trigger: mentions of childhood sexual abuse which causes mental disorders in both OCs)Nee (21 Female) and Nii (22 Male) can't remember their own names. They adopted the names Nee and Nii from another child that called them those names.Not blood related but looking eerily similar they grew up in a black market orphanage that sold children to the highest bidder. Forced to go through hell their minds warped until one day they murdered those that hurt them. Now 21 and 22 they relish in the darkness until one day they draw the attention of a beautiful demon.Asmodeus wants to own them, their twisted souls match his own and he couldn't wait to make them his toys
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

(Multiple POVs, Two OCs One male and one female. The OCs were raised as sex toys so Trigger Alert mentions of childhood sexual abuse)(The OCs: Nee the female OC and Nii as the male OC. They don't know their real names but had been called big sister and big brother by another child so they just started calling each other Nii and Nee. Both the OCs are twisted so forewarning. They will each receive new names later from Asmo)

**Asmo's Playmates**

Part 3 of the A Demon's Chosen Pet Collection. Part 1 is Lucifer's Prey

Part 2 is Mammon's Lucky Pet

The timeline is pretty loose but try to read in order. You can read them out of order but it might cause some confusion

**Asmo**

_"Pull out. I'm done."_ Disgusting. What had I seen in this pathetic excuse of a toy? 

_"But I didn't cum!..._ _Mmph_ _!"_ I kick the useless idiot in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Just because I had shown him some favor he thinks he is above me. 

_"Aw...poor baby_ _. Did that hurt?"_ I coo at him. His face pales as I change forms. I had no more use for him so it was time to throw away a useless toy. Reaching out my fist I shove it into his chest as I rip out his soul. His body shatters like broken glass onto the floor. His soul resembles a dull crystal and I curl my lip before popping it into my mouth. 

_Ew...disgusting. Why had I thought his soul would taste good?_

_Why have none of the toys I picked lately measured up?_ I wouldn't throw them away if they were entertaining but no one caught my attention for more than a couple weeks. 

I needed something new, something shiny. _Ahh~ I wish Lucifer would let me play with Ever_ _. She became all shiny and pretty since receiving Lucifer's care_ _. I wanted some of his care too. Lucifer was so beautiful and the punishments he came up_ _with.~ I was getting hard thinking about it_ _._

The remnants of the toy I had just shattered crunch under my feet as I walk out of my room. I would have to clean that up later but first it was time to find a new toy.

**Nii**

_"Nee! What's the rule?"_ My sister groans as she sits up in bed not even bothering to hide her nakedness as the sheet pools around her. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. I look in disgust at the passed at male beside her. 

_"Come on Nii! I was hungry and you weren't home. What was I gonna do starve? He wanted to get his dick wet and I was hungry. So sex for food_ _. It isn't like we haven't done it before."_ She pushes her hair out of her face and crosses her arms under her breasts looking unrepentant. 

_"But no bringing them home on your own! You promised Nee! We only have each other."_

_"Sorry bro..."_ Her arms drop and blue eyes sheen with tears. She knew I was weak to her tears. I was weak to anything that had to do with Nee. 

We called each other brother and sister but we weren't blood related. I'm not sure it would have mattered if we were, from the time I was 8 and she was 7 we had been used as toys. We looked enough alike that we were marketed as twins to sick pedophiles with a penchant for siblings. 

The only reason I knew we weren't related is because I remembered my family though those memories had grown hazy as I grew older. I couldn't recall my name though nor could Nee. There was a child who had been slightly younger than us that had called us Nii-chan and Nee-chan that had been brought in from another country. The names stuck though it had taken a long time for us to know that he had been calling us big brother and sister. That child had been one of the unlucky ones dying early. Or maybe lucky because he didn't have to experience the long years of abuse that Nee and I did. 

The man beside Nee groans as he sits up. 

_"...the hell are you? Did this little slut have a boyfriend? Fuckin' cunt. Shoulda known that she was a goddamn whore."_ Oh fuck...this man just signed his death warrant. Nee cocks her head looking at the male. 

_"Slut am I?"_ She purrs at him reaching under her pillow for the knife that she kept there. 

I turn around leaving her to do what she wanted as I went to get cleaning supplies to clean up afterwards. 

_I hated getting blood out of mattresses_ _._

**Nee**

_"Hmmm hmmm hmm!~"_ I hum as I wash the blood from my hair the crimson red lightening to pink as it swirled down the drain. 

_Why must men insist on calling me a slut?_

I hated it. Brother was the only man I had known that didn't speak illy of women. Well most of the time unless it had to do with the sick bitches that had touched him as a child. _They were the fucking_ _sluts_ _. Not me._

_"Nee! I'm back!"_ Nii calls to me from downstairs. He would want to come up and get into the shower himself. 

_"Want me to wash your back?"_ I ask him as he walks into the bathroom. 

_"Sure, you still got some blood in your hair."_ Well shit I thought I had gotten it all. 

_"Was he heavy?"_

_"I dropped him down the incinerator chute so it wasn't bad."_ We lived in an old warehouse that had a giant incinerator in the basement. It came in rather handy when it came to disposal of certain things. Sometimes I lost control, my mind turned dark and the next thing I knew I was bathed in blood. It only happened when something reminded me of what had happened to me as a child. But I had slipped up a couple times and killed a couple men that had angered me after bringing them home. It was why Nii had forbade me from bringing anyone home. Even if I slipped up Nii always protected me. 

_"Nii I wanna play tonight. Can we go out?"_ I hug him from behind rubbing my face on his wet back. 

_"Mmm...I'm feeling the itch too so yeah we can go."_ I look around his body and see he is half hard. Nii was bi-sexual but preferred men which worked out well because I hated other females, I was the only female allowed to be in Nii's life. 

_"Alright_ _. First let me rewash your hair and then let's go play."_ Nii pats my head 

  
and I smile like the not so good girl that I am.

**Asmo**

_Something smells delicious._ It wasn't often that I was attracted to the scent of a human's pheromones but as soon as I had entered the club I had picked up on the heady scent of lust mixed in with the sweet scent of flesh blood. 

_Hmm...~_ Curiosity peaked I follow the scent through the room of dancing bodies until I come to two that moved with liquid grace. 

A small woman with ice blue eyes and long silver hair moves against a tall male with the same coloring. I pull in their delicious scents tasting the individual notes. I had thought that they were blood relatives they looked so similar but no. But looking deeper their very souls were connected. 

Soul Bound. _Well_ _well..._ it wasn't often I came across humans that had been bound together in another life through blood only to be reborn apart. They were similar to Beel and Belphie in that sense not blood related, but twins nonetheless. 

They smelled like sex and blood and the predator in me was salivating at tasting the both of them. _I wanted them._


	2. Chapter 2

Asmo Chapter 2

** Nee **

_"Nee...do you see him?"_ Nii whispers in my ear as he tilts his head toward the corner of the room. An androgynous looking male with rose gold colored curly hair.

_"He's been watching us for awhile."_

_"He's cute! Wanna play together with him?"_ I ask excitedly. It had been awhile since we played with someone together. Finding someone who liked both men and women and were willing to let go was hard to do. Everyone we had met had always assumed that we were siblings and no amount of saying otherwise would convince them. Granted there were some with a kink for twins that would come along with us.

_"Think he likes it both ways?"_ Nii asks his tone low as he checks out the beautiful male.

_"We won't know unless we ask. Ooo! He's coming this way!"_ The man met my eye giving me a seductive grin before looking up at Nii. His gaze travels up and down both of our bodies and I squirm.

_Dayum_ _!_ I had never gotten wet from a single look before, but I was practically rubbing my thighs together and he hadn't even spoken to us. I lean into Nii and feel the hard edge of an erection against my ass. I guess I wasn't the only one affected. Looking at the man flow across the room towards us I was starting to get antsy. I really hoped he wanted to play with us.

** Asmo **

_"I'm Nee and this is Nii."_ The girl points over her shoulder to the male she is leaning against her fingers hooked in his belt as she keeps him close to her body.

_"I'm Asmodeus_ _. Nee and Nii? Those are interesting names."_ The girl grins but her eyes are shadowed with an old rage and the scent of old blood thickens around her.

_"They're nicknames."_ She adds going no further with an explanation. She holds out a small hand and I take it in mine as I look into her eyes. My power flares as I try to hold her gaze but the strangest thing happens. She blinks and looks over her shoulder at the tall male. I look up into his eyes and my power flares again. Nothing.

_Well...this is interesting...and entertaining_ _._ I hadn't met a human that couldn't be ensnared in my gaze. All of my previous pets had been prisoners held in thrall with only one look.

The girl sways forward slightly rising up to whisper in my ear.

_"Do you wanna play with us?"_ She's bold and clearly one that lets her lust rule her emotions.

_"Hmm~ Can you two handle me? I have to admit I am not your usual prey."_ She startles slightly but I wrap my arms around her waist.

_"You smell like blood and sex and I like it."_ I snap my arm out grabbing the males shirt pulling him down to my level and then we disappear from the club. I wanted them now and I wasn't willing to play the part of a human tonight. These two had a darkness about them that made me want to bet that they would have to problem with me being a demon.

I pull the both of them into a room at a high class hotel that I frequented and they each fall back in a large bed, their eyes wide and their chests heaving.

_"I told you I might be more than you could both handle."_ The male swallows thickly but it's the female who surprises me.

_"Well, this is fun. Can we fuck now?"_ Nii, the male looks at her like she has lost her mind but shakes his head almost in exasperation. Clearly he was used to her frankness as for me I found it refreshing. It was always nice to see my prey shiver in fear but I want to relish these two.

_"What Nii? We have seen worse, hell we are worse. You can see it too, I know you can, the darkness around him. It's beautiful."_

_"Yes, it is beautiful."_ Nii agrees.

_"Do you both enjoy like it? Does it call to your souls?"_ Oh~ These two were fantastic and I hadn't even gotten them naked yet.

_"I want to see something, you two, sit back."_ I let go, my demon form coming out as I call on the darkness that had transformed my celestial soul into a fallen angel, a demon.

_"So beautiful..."_ They both whisper and somehow I know they aren't talking about only my appearance. These two can see the darkness of my soul and they love it.

Leaning in I press my lips to Nee's and then to Nii's as I drink in their essence their lives play in fast forward through my mind.

The girl had been abandoned by a mother that had fallen prey to drugs that had poisoned her mind and body before she had sold her daughter for money for those drugs. The boy had lived with his family until he was 6 and then they were both killed and he was sold off. They had found each other in the same black market orphanage that sold them to make movies for pedophiles. Years of abuse had twisted them both until one day when they were thirteen and fourteen they killed their captors and set the place ablaze.

The girl had a personality disorder, her other personality had a habit of coming out when she was triggered and would bathe in the blood of those that angered her. The older boy had become her protector and lover though their relationship wasn't 'normal'. They each liked to play with their prey, making them scream in pleasure and pain.

_These two...I could keep them forever. They were the perfect pair to play with and would make wonderful demons_ _._ Imagining how their beauty would transform after their souls became completely tarnished. If they became demons it would tie them to me forever. They would be mine. 

_I wanted them and I always got what I wanted_ _._

**Nii**

I don't know what this man is but I am so hard it hurts. Sweat coats my body in a fine sheen and my breathing causes my chest to rise and fall with the frantic beat of my heart.

Nee is looking at him like she wants to strip off his clothes and ride his cock until she passes out.

_"How would you two feel about becoming a demons pet? Just know once you become mine I am planning to keep you two for eternity_ _. I don't give this gift to just anyone, I have had hundreds of toys but you two would make beautiful demons."_

_"Hmm...you know that sounds like fun."_ Nee purrs. Oh boy. This demon had won over Nee's dark side. His eyes widen in momentary surprise as she grabs his shirt to pull him to her, and then heat in lust when she seals her mouth to his. Asmodeus's eyes look over Nee's shoulder and he crooks a finger at me. Where ever Nee went I would go, my place was always to be at her side and I knew that from now on we would both be his.

**Nee**

A thrill of pleasure goes through my body at Asmodeus' touch. From the moment I had seen him looking at us at the bar I had wanted him. This man, no this demon. I wanted him to tie me down. This feeling of wanting to be owned, wanting someone to bind me was new for me, it was usually me or Nii doing the tying. Neither of us could stand to be tied down after what we had went through but neither of us could stand the _normal_ sweet sex either. When we fucked someone we did it _hard,_ our partners usually passing out long before we did. Which meant we usually had to finish each other off before we were sated. Nii was the only man I would let have control during sex but he also liked to get fucked so we shared our control over each other.

_"So Nii, do you like to fuck or be fucked?"_ Asmodeus asks and Nii blushes. _Oh my Nii was so adorable!_

_"Nii likes it both ways."_ I giggle as Nii yells at me.

_"What! You do! We even got that cute strap on!"_

_"Oh? Nee, tell me more about your sweet brother."_

_"You don't care? That we refer to each other as siblings, though we are like this."_ Nii asks.

_"No, because if given the chance I would fuck a couple of my brothers. Though my oldest brother gives exquisite punishments he won't let me fuck him. It's one of my darkest dreams to be able to fuck Lucifer in the ass. Unfortunately the_ _Devildom_ _is likely to freeze over first."_ The demon sighs wistfully.

_"If someone as beautiful as you asked to do me I'd let you."_ Nii murmurs.

_"You're too cute! Also, you two when we go back to the_ _Devildom_ _call me Master Asmodeus or when we are alone, like now you can call me Asmo."_

_"Asmo..."_ It rolled off the tongue better than Asmodeus.

_"Can we have sex now? I'm wet."_ I pout.

_"Strip. Both of you."_ Asmo orders and I am more than happy to oblige. I could feel the spreading wetness between my thighs as I rub them together.

_"I have rules to set before we begin. Number 1 you will do what ever I tell you to and when I mean whatever I do mean whatever. If this was a monarch I'd be your queen."_

_"Who's the King?"_

_"Number 2 you smartass little kitten. I have six brothers and I am number five of the six. We usually leave each other's belongings alone, but if you are given basic orders by my brothers you are expected to obey. Lucifer is the oldest brother and there is one who is above all of us. He is not a brother, but he is the next King of the_ _Devildom_ _. What ever Lord Diavolo orders you will obey and I do mean what ever he orders. He too usually leaves other belongings alone but he has been known to sit in on playtime. He and Lucifer are good friends, but Lucifer does whatever he is ordered so make sure to behave and not draw Lord Diavolo's attention."_

_"Okay, I think we can do that. Act like an obedient puppy who doesn't speak in front of your brothers and this Lord Diavolo. Yep, I can do that."_ Nii makes a choking noise. He knows me too well. Staying silent is one thing I am not good at.

_"Remember this Nee, I have no problems with using a ball gag on you if you speak out of turn in front of my brothers or Lord Diavolo."_

_"That sounds fun. Hey Nii have we ever used ball gags before."_ Well willing used, but he knew what I was talking about.

_"No, is that going to be our next toy to try?"_

_"Oh you two are too much."_ Asmo claps his hands together pleased by our conversation.

_"Now my sweets, do as you were told and strip."_

_"Will you give us more rules or can we play first?"_ I ask, impatient and needy.

_"I want to give you two new names. As much as I think Nee and Nii are cute you are both deserving of new names to go with your new lives as my Chosen Pets."_ Asmo looks at Nii and then myself.

_"Once many years ago there existed two fallen angels known by Azazel and Azrael, they were twins, both beautiful in their darkness and were known as Angels of Death. Their existence was extinguished by the Creator for their crimes against Him. But once I had considered them friends. You both have the same silver blue eyes as they did and you both were twins in a past life your souls are bound together even now in this one. Nee, from this day on you will be called Azrael_ _. You may shorten it if you like,_ _Rael_ _sounds rather beautiful_ _. Nii you will be called Azazel or_ _Zel_ _. How do you like your new names?"_

_"I love it! What about you Nii...no..._ _Zel_ _?"_

_"It will take some time for us to grow used to these names. But...I like it_ _. They fit us somehow."_

_"Yes, they fit us."_

_"Now that you have named us can we play?"_

_"Yes, let's play."_


End file.
